Kingdom of Ashanti
Ashanti is Joecoolyo 's entry in Taillesskangaru 's Iron and Blood 7 Administration *'Capital:' Kumasi *'Government:' Headed by a monarch, the Asantehene, who rules in tandem with an organized and centralized bureaucracy History The Kingdom of Ashanti is a relative newcomer to the international stage. The original clan was founded only in 1670, a tributary to more powerful clan in the region for three decades afterwards. But, during that period, the Ashanti clan organized itself and took advantage of various inter-clan situations to overthrow their tributary status and declare themselves an independent Kingdom in 1701. Upon independence, they based themselves around the Asantehene and the golden stool. The Asantehene of course being the king of all Ashanti, and the golden stool representing his divine power, for it was sent down by the heavens for the king to use when gathering all his tributaries and lower chiefs together for a meeting. The stool became a central object to the state's eventual ideology, and would be exploited by Asantehene to come for the purposes of centralizing the state. The power of the Asantehene did not only come from the stool though, but it was also backed up by a very well trained and advanced military establishment. Using money built up from the gold trade, by the early 18th century the Ashanti army was entirely armed with rifles, overwhelming more traditional opponents through firepower, and those who used guns through superior training. Owing to its organization, it was also able to call upon very large reserves of manpower to fight in the armed forces. By the 19th century, the Kingdom almost always had a 10,000 man standing army at war, with manpower reserves close to 200,000 able bodied men. Throughout the 18th century, the above traits of the 19th century state developed. Over time, the stool became a tool used by Asantehene to centralize their state, as all meetings with the King had to take place with him on it, forcing lower chiefs and governors to come to the capital. This helped establish not only national unity, but a bureaucracy, catering to this need and further fleshing itself and its power out over the 18th century. While this centralization took place, the army was also developing its legendary status. During its constant wars with neighboring people, the army refined its unparalleled training and tactics. Almost always at war with someone, the Kingdom of Ashanti grew at an astonishing rate, controlling the entire region of Ghana by the early 19th century. What this all comes to by the 1830's is a strong monarchy, backed up by a centralized and independent bureaucracy, continually expanding itself through a well trained and well armed military. The region's gold and mineral wealth fuel the state, allowing it to sustain its centralized ministries and status, along with its ever expanding military and kingdom. In the eyes of the Asantehene, and all Ashanti, the 19th century is looking to be the Kingdom's golden age, with the possibility of empire in the distant future. Category:I&B7 Category:Countries